No te vayas
by YamiHydeist666
Summary: Una desesperada Anna toma la que cree la unica salida, mientras que su prometido llora en silecio... CAP 2 ACTUALIZADO!
1. Default Chapter

Este fic lo hice cuando estaba en la escuela , y es lo que sale cuando se acercan las vacaciones. Reviews, onegai

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No te vayas

By

Dark hoono no yume

No, no te vayas, se que no fui la mejor, se que siempre fui mala contigo y te traté como lo mas bajo, pero no te vayas.

No ahora que mi tiempo se acaba, que mi vida termina y las culpas me agobian.

No cuando me arrepiento del camino que elegí, de la oscuridad que fue mi amiga y ahora no me deja ir.

Tu sabes que no siempre fue así, que antes sabia sonreír como tu, que no conocí el dolor hasta aquella fría tarde cuando el destino fue cruel conmigo;

todo cambio de color y se puso oscuro , mi vida jamás fue la misma, mis padres me abandonaron, los otros niños comenzaron a decirme "demonio", y lo mas doloroso fue creer que la persona que amaba mas que a mi misma, me odiaba.

Así pasaron los años, me convertí en la mejor aprendiz de tu abuela, yo era su preferida y a la que mas quería, tanto así que me confío lo mas importante para ella........Tú.

Cuando nos comprometieron yo sabía que sufrirías, yo sabía que jamás podrías querer a alguien como yo; pero quería cambiar por ti , para que ambos fuéramos felices en la vida que nos esperaba; pero de nuevo lo arruiné, con miedo, con frialdad, con odio y resentimiento, que no dejaron que mi corazón hablara y dijera lo que siempre quise decirte.

Te lo ruego, no te vayas, _perdóname_, se que piensas que mi decisión fue cobarde, pero compréndeme, ya no podía soportar que tu eras la luz que yo siempre apagaba.

Tu , con tu sola presencia iluminabas cualquier lugar , no importaba cual fuera, tu lo llenabas de alegría y entonces se volvía fiesta.

Yo simplemente alejaba ese brillo, tus amigos decían a mis espaldas que era la bruja que te mandaba, te humillaba y te lastimaba.

Me dolió enterarme de lo último, lo único que quería era hacerte feliz y logré exactamente lo contrario.

Antes de irme solo quiero decirte una cosa y después de escucharlo podrás irte, podrás olvidar que te dije algo, incluso podrás olvidar que existí, solo óyeme una ultima vez.

Mi Yoh yo............

Anna dijo lo que siempre anhelo decir ,su alma se liberó y dejó este mundo llevándose un beso de su amor.

Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Asakura, había escuchado lo que su espíritu necesitaba; pero su amada no había podido escucharlo de él, solo obtuvo un beso de esos cálidos labios que dejaron que su vida se fuera con la de ella, no pudo darle más.

Esa noche él no regresó a casa.

**- -- - - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -**

Notas de la autora:

No se de donde salió esto, pero si les gusto, manden reviews si quieren otro capitulo.


	2. ¿Por que?

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no pensé que tendría tan pronto

A petición popular, aquí está el segundo capitulo, disfrútenlo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Porque?

Una sombra solitaria corría desesperada bajo la lluvia.

Nadie podía obligarlo a quedarse, al menos nadie que conociera el dolor de perder a tu más grande amor. Simplemente el verla sin vida iba mas allá de sus fuerzas.

¿Por que?, la pregunta llenaba su cabeza ¿Por qué había tomado esa decisión?

No lo sabía, no lo entendía. ¿Quizás? Él había sido el culpable

Sabía que se sentía sola, que lo necesitaba, pero ella debía entenderlo, ¿no?

Si, ella debía, él había pasado su infancia solo, y ahora que tenía amigos ¿Por qué no estar con ellos?, él derrotó a Hao, salvó a los grandes espíritus, era su derecho, merecía disfrutar de la paz que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir.

Pero, todo lo hizo por ella, por su sonrisa, para que tuviera lujos y comodidades, lo hizo con su apoyo.

Estaba decidido, era su culpa, no estuvo con ella y ahora jamás la recuperaría.

Pero, había una forma de volver a verla. Morir. Aún a pesar de su dolor, le tenia miedo a la muerte, necesitaba algo que lo matara lentamente, que no se diera cuenta, y de pronto ya estuviera agonizando.

Pero en esos momentos no se le ocurrió nada, su mente se concentraba en correr lo más lejos posible, correr lo más lejos del dolor.

Si tan solo alguien le hubiera dicho que los autos no esperan a nadie, hubiera visto el que rápidamente se acercó y con un golpe acabó con su vida y acabó con su sufrimiento,

Oía voces a su alrededor, pero no entendía nada de lo que decían ,sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero pudo distinguir una figura, delicada, blanca, su cabello rubio la hacia parecer un ángel, le sonreía y le ofreció su mano; mano que el tomó para no soltarla jamás.


End file.
